Point clouds are created by a measurement device, such as, a three-dimensional scanner. The measurement device measures a large number of points to generate point clouds by scanning a surface of an object (e.g., a component of a mobile phone). The point cloud represents the set of points that the measurement device has measured. However, the point cloud may include some points which locate at error positions.